A Nice Meal With A Nice Smoothie
This is the fifth episode of Ben 10 Legacy Revealed. Plot Ben comes out from the mr. Smoothies and puts his meal in his car. (The car from UA where Kevin gave to him) Ben. Smoothie time- The Mr. Smoothie sign gets set on fire Ben. Later. (Transforms to water hazard) Boo-yah! (He extinguishes it) Now, who did that? Alien. I did! Uh. We. Us. Water Hazard. Oh, I get it, a species stronger than the Incurseans.. (Sighs, and charges at the alien) Bull- Charge! Alien. (He jumps in the air and fires some sand from his mouth) Water Hazard. Sand?! Pff. I can get rid of that. Easy. Alien. Hmp. Wait for it. (His sand goes under Water Hazard's feet and they turn hard) Water hazard. Grr! No way! What species are you!? Sandbox' species? Alien. No. I am Sand Bawn. The Leader of Mars' occupation clan. I am a Martian! Water hazard. (His eyes got wide) No way. End scene, commercial break. Water Hazard. What.. goal are you here for..? Saint. I am here to retrieve a deadly weapon from under this building called "M-m-m-isss-s-terrr Smoo-d-die" Water hazard. Dude, Can you read? It's called "Mister Smoothie".. Saint. Hmp. Silence! I have to detonate the bomb..! Water Hazard. Bomb? Oh great! Now I'm gonna die! What a great day! Nope. (Transforms into Chromastone) Now you're in trouble. (He fires his beam at his helmet) Saint. Hmp. Not what i've really was expecting. (He crashes) Aaagh! But... It's a Petrosapien! How..? Chromastone. Naaah! I am the Protector of Petropia! You lost one dollar! Saint. Grr! (He spits more sand) Chromastone. (He destroys them using his laser beams) Saint. You look lucky! But... Naaah! (He spits lava balls at Chromastone) Dieee! Chromastone. (Takes no damage) Umm.. Excuse me, but s this lava natural? Saint. Wow. Stupid Human. And that device.. The... Omnimatrix. It was meant for you'r grandparent.. Chromastone. (Yawns) what a sad story.. I can't move though.. (Transforms into) Sandbooooooooooooox! Now this is real sand! (Shoots sand at Saint) hah! Now who is the loser? Huh? I can't hear that? Oh, Its you! Haa! Saint. (He is stuck at the wall by hard sand) But wait, The Bomb was set for 5002 years to explode, and now you can't get it. Sandbox. Oh, the bomb! (Shoots sand at his mouth) Thanks, Hoooomieeee! (Shifts to Armodrillo) Payback! Armodrillo. (He starts drilling on to the ground) I think.. No.. (He shifts back to Sandbox) Hmm.. Evil Bad guy, - Saint. I'm Saint to you! Sandbox. #IDontCare now, how to get the bomb safely? Saint. You need to deactivate it first! Sandbox. Wait... 5000 years, huh? Saint. Yes.. Sandbox. Ooo! But I can time travel! (He slaps his omnitrix, and transforms into Clockwork) Clocky style, I indeed have. Saint. (Grins) You got away this time. A green circle appears infront of Clockwork, he steps into it, and a green flash appears. End scene Clockwork appears in a flat land. Clockwork. This is... The past? Suddenly, some Martians arrive from space, and land near Clockwork. A Martian, having a big similiarty to Saint looks at him. Martian. A Chronosapien... A rare founding. We can sell this metal scrap for a crap ton! >Don't know if "crap" is a black-listed word< Clockwork. Are you Saint Braw? Leader of the occupation clan? Martian. (He looks at Clockwork with a suspicious look) Are you making fun o' me? Saint is my son, yo' knuckle head! Clockwork. I inform you, that I am from the future- Martian. A' can see that. Clockwork. And planting that bomb is a big mistake. Mars would be eliminated by the survivors of Earth and a future galaxy officers called "plumbers". Martian. (He looks at the other teammates, then back at Clockwork) Oh really? Well, thank you, young 'fella. I guess we have to retreat now. Clockwork. Yes. Go. The Martians go back into their ships and fly away Clockwork. Phew. I almost burst out of laughter. End scene Clockwork comes back Clockwork. Now, Saint, (He reverts back, and looks around) Huh? Then, a voice talks to Ben. Voice. Well, Ben, You changed the future. Ben. (He looks behind) Proffesor Paradox? Paradox. Yes, It is me. You made a big mistake by changing history. In the future, be ready for a war with the Martians. Ben. But, why? Paradox. You see, Benjamin, Martians are a species, where they don't forget the events, between them, and their enemies. Ben. Just like America versus Japan? Paradox was gone already Ben. Paradox? Voice. Comsider yourself warned, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. End Characters Ben Tennyson Prof. Paradox Villains Saint Martians Saint' father Aliens used Water hazard Chromastone (Special transformation due to Chromastone festival) Sandbox (x2) Clockwork Trivia Ben changed history, and in the future, a war between Earth and Mars will happen, as confirmed by Paradox. Chromastone was used for the purpose of the Chromastone fesival Category:Episodes Category:TheRyderx1 Category:Chromastone Fest